1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for manufacturing a structural reinforcing material which is made of a glass fiber reinforced plastic, a carbon fiber reinforced plastic or similar material wherein a precise sectional shape is not required. The structural reinforcing material is used, for instance, as a main reinforcing bar for concrete, a reinforcing bar for shear resistance or the like. The invention also relates to the product per se.
2. Description of Background Art
Hitherto a process was available for manufacturing a structural reinforcing material wherein a fiber body comprising a number of threads made of reinforcing fiber was impregnated with a hardenable material such as a thermosetting resin or the like. This material is then introduced into a drawing die so as to be formed into a drawn article having a predetermined sectional shape. The drawn fiber body is subjected to a hardening treatment in a hardening metallic mold.
The foregoing conventional process is inconvenient in that at each time when any varied sectional shape of a structural reinforcing material is desired to be manufactured a different type of metallic mold of which the sectional shape corresponds to the sectional shape of the varied die is required. Consequently, the work for exchanging an old mold to a new one is troublesome and the manufacturing cost is increased.